Conventional vehicles are typically offered in several models designed for different applications. For example, a manufacturer of conventional snowboards may offer one model intended for freestyle or park use, another model for backcountry or powder use, and yet another model for all-mountain use. Each of these models has a unique configuration intended for a specific application. Additionally, each of these models cannot be reconfigured. However, the differences from one model to another are usually small and subtle. As such, manufacturers can increase sales and obtain the benefits of product differentiation without significantly increasing costs.
Although offering different, application-specific models is advantageous for the manufacturers of conventional vehicles, it creates several problems for consumers. For example, multiple vehicles of different model types must be purchased to accommodate different types of terrain or use, thereby significantly increasing the cost of the purchase. Additionally, the cost of accessories for the multiple vehicles is scaled by the number of vehicles purchased. Further, storage and transportation becomes more difficult and inconvenient as the number of vehicles increases. And further yet, the time and effort spent transitioning from one vehicle to another at the time of use is increased, thereby reducing the enjoyment and duration of use.